Bosco Acts Up
A spotlight shone on the stage, and the children saw Bosco the Bat flutter down from above and land on stage. On his head. “Ow! Dang!” he said in his squeaky bat voice. “I'm never quite getting the hang of that.” Then, Betty the Bat fluttered down as well, and she turned in midair and landed on the stage on her feet. “That's 'cause you're stuck with the reflexes of a male,” said Betty matter-of-factly. “Oh, they just need some time to warm up, that's all,” said Bosco, getting back to his feet. “Anyways, HEY THERE, EVERYONE! Welcome to Bosco's and Betty's Comedy Corner!” “Hey, wait, Bosco,” said Betty, “how come your name gets to go first?” “Alphabetical order,” Bosco replied. “Wouldn't it be 'Betty's and Bosco's Comedy Corner', then?” Betty asked, laughing. “Well, I don't think so,” said Bosco. “The way I said it has a nicer ring to it. The other way... kinda sounds weird to me.” “Yeah, well, you're weird anyway,” Betty muttered, smiling. “So, Betty,” said Bosco, “you know how prices change, usually, during the different seasons? Like, if it's summer, then the prices on ice cream go up, for example?” Betty sighed. “I know! What the heck is up with that, right? I mean, if you raise the prices on ice cream, what kinds of people are gonna want to actually buy it if they're just gonna have to pay more?” “Exactly,” said Bosco. “There's other ways to stay cool during the summer. Like, for instance,” he said, looking at a little boy, “you, how do you stay cool during the summer?” “My mommy takes me to the beach,” said the boy. “Your mommy takes you to the beach,” Bosco repeated, nodding. “Well, your mommy sure seems to know what she's doing, then! Preferable to just get some sand in your shorts than lose a few extra bucks, I always say!” Betty looked at Bosco with a perplexed look on her face. “You've never said that,” she said. “... Okay, maybe I exaggerated a little there,” said Bosco, “but, y'know, I'm working my way up to that.” ________________________________________________________________________________ “You see?” said Harry, gesturing to the camera. “He's fine. She's fine. The children love them.” “Okay, all right,” said Larry, nodding. “I just wasn't feeling sure. Ever since what happened before, with Mr. Funtime becoming that... thing... I've always felt a little nervous around those two. But nothing bad seems to be happening.” “Nothing bad is gonna happen,” said Harry. “I prosime you that.” “Hey, guys?” said Barry, coming into the office. “Yeah?” said Harry. “I've got a question for the two of you,” said Barry, smiling and holding up a piece of paper. “Which one of you two drew this?” On the piece of paper was a drawing of Bosco and Betty, but the two of them were engaged in a sexual act. Harry and Larry pointed at each other. Barry laughed. “So the two of you drew it, huh?” “No, he did,” said Harry and Larry together. “Actually, it was me,” said Gary from the doorway. Barry turned around and sighed. “''Dude'',” he said, as though he were ashamed in him. “''Why''.” Harry and Larry laughed. Gary shrugged. “'Cause I wanted to.” “Okay, now I've got two questions for you,” said Barry. “One, what caused you to draw this abomination, and two, can I have it?” Harry and Larry burst out laughing. “Well, in answers,” said Gary, smiling, “one, I've always seen Bosco and Betty in that way, so I decided to draw it. And two, go right ahead.” “Well, thanks,” said Barry, putting the picture in his file. “No prob.” “Hey, Barry and Gary,” said Larry, “were you two the ones who put the comedy settings in Bosco and Betty? Because you two seem like comedians yourselves.” “Actually, we were the ones who did it, yes,” said Gary. “The job was originally going to go to Samuel and Dexter, but they never showed up, so it fell to us.” “Well, really nice work on it, guys,” said Harry, giving them the thumbs-up. “Thanks!” _________________________________________________________________________________ Later, Barry checked his watch. “Oh, man, it's closing time!” He ran over to Gary and Harry. “Guys, it's-” “-closing time,” Harry cut in. “Yeah, we know. Everyone's going out the doors now.” “Oh, okay,” said Barry, nodding. “So, is Jerry going to be watching the place now?” “Yeah,” said Gary. “He's the night watchman, after all.” Then, Jerry walked up. “Okay, guys,” he said. “Place is closing, you gotta head back to your homes now. I'll take it from here.” “All right,” said Harry, laughing. “Goodnight, soldier.” “Good luck,” said Barry. “Later, man,” said Gary. Then, Larry tore out the door. “He says goodbye, too,” said Barry, pointing his thumb at Larry, and the four of them laughed. Then, everyone except Jerry left the building, and Jerry locked the entrance doors and headed back to the security office. “Okay,” he said, sitting down in his chair. “Just you and me for the night, Bosco. Oh, yeah, and you too, Betty.” He switched through the cameras. He saw, on the Show Stage, Bosco and Betty stood idly in the dark. He checked the restrooms, the dining area, the Parts & Service, the backstage, the- He paused and flipped back to the backstage room, peering intensely at the screen. There were two glowing eyes staring back at him from the table in the backstage room. Jerry got up and headed to the backstage room, opened the door, and shone his light inside. “Hello?” he called quietly. He was starting to get nervous. “Anyone in here?” No reply. Jerry could see the two glowing eyes staring at him. He walked towards them and took a look... ... and found out that they were just two lightbulbs with wax paper over them. Jerry sighed, switching the lightbulbs off. He guessed it was another prank of Larry's. He seemed to be the type to do that. Jerry figured that must've been why Larry had left in such a hurry and went back to the security office. When he checked the backstage room again, he saw the glowing lightbulbs again. “Wh-I thought I turned those off,” he said, getting up and going back to the backstage room. He shone his flashlight inside at the lightbulbs. But they weren't lightbulbs. They were actual eyes. Bosco's eyes. Jerry tore back to the security office and checked the Show Stage. Bosco and Betty were still there. Then, he checked the backstage room. The eyes were gone. Jerry breathed a sigh of relief, switching to the dining area. “I could've sworn I had seen Bosco in there...” Bosco's face was staring back at him from the dining area camera. “But you did,” he said with a grin. Jerry switched back to the Show Stage. Only Betty stood there. Jerry heard Bosco's high-pitched laugh echo through the halls. He quickly got up and checked the hallways. Bosco wasn't down either of them. He looked back at the dining area, but Bosco was gone. “Where... is... he...?” Jerry muttered aloud. “Well, what's the opposite of 'right'?” said Bosco's voice. Jerry flinched. He slowly looked to the left and saw Bosco hanging upside down from the ceiling, grinning at him through the window. “Trick or treat,” he said. Jerry cried out and slammed the door shut. “Trick it is!” said Bosco, and he retracted himself form the window. Then, Jerry saw two glowing eyes peering at him from the ceiling vent, through the grate. “Go away!” Jerry yelled. “Leave me alone!” “A lone what?” Bosco asked. “C'mon, finish the sentence.” And he laughed and disappeared from the vent. Jerry checked the Show Stage and saw that Betty was absent as well. “Oh, goddamn it,” he breathed. “Tut tut!” came Betty's voice. “Language!” Jerry looked to the right, but Betty wasn't there. He looked to the left, but Betty wasn't there either. Then he looked at the ceiling vent, but it was empty. “So predictable!” said Betty. “Listen, Jerry: you checked left, right, and up. Have you ever tried down?” Jerry froze, paralyzed with fear. He didn't want to look down. But something made him. He bent over and looked down, under his seat. But nothing was under there. “Gotcha!” said Betty, laughing. “Where are you?!?” Jerry cried. “Have you tried checking the camera, genius?” Betty asked. Jerry switched to the restrooms and saw Betty there. “I mean, seriously, it's literally as easy as the push of a button.” “Why are you two moving around at night?” Jerry asked. “You're supposed to be shut off!” “That's not what the manager decided,” said Bosco. “He decided that we should have a Free-Roaming Mode installed in us to keep our servos from being locked up. And that was a pretty good idea, wasn't it, Betty?” “It sure was, Bosco!” said Betty. “For us, I mean,” said Bosco to Jerry. “I'm not sure if it's gonna be too good for you.” Jerry closed both of the doors and checked both windows. Neither of them were out there. “Hey, look, I got in!” said Bosco. “In where?” Jerry asked, now very frightened. “In the office? I don't want you in here!!!” “''Ohhhhh'', you don't want me in here!” said Bosco. “''Whoopsydingles''!” And with that, the ceiling vent grate fell open and Bosco dropped down. Jerry screamed and scrambled to get out of his seat, but Bosco quickly lifted his leg and activated the magnetic force on the underside of his foot, drawing it towards the metal office chair. But Jerry was in between the chair and Bosco's foot, which resulted in him getting trapped. Jerry let out a cough and struggled to pry Bosco's foot off his chest, but the magnetic force was too strong. “Can't... breathe...” Jerry choked out. “Hey,” said Bosco, “so what's the deal with lungs? Kinda stupid to have them, right?” “Yeah,” Betty agreed. “I mean, you need them to breathe and all, but if you didn't have them in the first place, then you wouldn't need to breathe. Having lungs, which you need to breathe with, caused you to need to breathe in the first place. Now that's comedy.” But Jerry wasn't laughing. He was suffocating. His face was turning purple, and it was feeling really warm, too. His mouth was open, his eyes bugging out, and his hands clawing at Bosco's foot, but it wasn't budging. “... Please...!” Jerry forced out. “Off...! Can't... breathe...!” “Come again?” said Bosco. Jerry made motions with his hands that signaled for Bosco to get his foot off his chest. Bosco frowned and made the same motions. “What-what is this, what are you doing?” he said in confusion. “That's-that's not normal, no sir. You need to get a shot or something.” “I'll get a gun!” said Betty. “No, I didn't mean that kind of shot!” said Bosco. “I meant the kind of shots done with syringes, or needles.” “Hey, Bosco,” said Betty, “you have needles!” Jerry frowned slightly. What did she mean? “Yeah, you're right, Betty!” said Bosco. Then he looked at Jerry. “Why don't I show you them, huh?” Bosco opened his mouth, and suddenly, big endoskeleton needles jabbed out and punctured through Jerry's head, blood oozing through the many holes left behind. Bosco retracted his needles and took his foot off Jerry's chest. “Kinda tough on the throat at first,” said Bosco, “but it gets easier to use them over time.” _________________________________________________________________________________ Barry and Gary walked up to the front entrance. It was opening time, but the doors weren't open. “Hey, Jerry?” said Gary. “We'd, uh... like to get in.” He rattled the door handle, but there was no answer. “We'd better get in through the basement,” said Barry. He walked over to the basement door and opened it up. He walked inside and Gary did too. They entered the nightclub from there and went to the security office. “Jerry,” said Gary, “what the hell, man? Why didn't you-” He stopped when he saw Jerry's body, limp in the chair, his chest horribly indented and his head full of holes punctured straight through his skull. “Wh... wh... wh...” Gary gasped, his eyes and mouth open wide. “What?” Barry asked. “''Theeeeeeeere''!!!” Gary shrieked quietly, pointing a shaky finger. Barry blinked in surprise. “What the hell? How did that happen?” “I... don't... know...” said Gary shakily and slowly. “But it's... gross...” Then, Larry and Harry came in. “What's going on?” Harry asked. “Look what happened to Jerry,” said Barry, pointing a thumb at Jerry's body. Harry and Larry looked at it, and Larry's cheeks puffed out and he ran to the restrooms. “Oh, my God,” said Harry. “Was it Scrappard?” “No,” said Barry. “I don't think so. We don't know how it could've happened. Scrappard isn't around here anymore, remember? And even if he was, I don't know how he could make perfect holes in Jerry's head.” “Think about it, Barry,” said Harry. “What couldn't Scrappard do? That thing was unstoppable.” “But if he did show up,” said Barry, “then he would've broken down the doors and such. But the only thing here is Jerry, dead in his seat, holes in his head and his chest dented in. I mean, I could see Scrappard denting his chest in,” Barry continued, “but the holes in his head... I just don't know. I'm convinced that it's still something else.” _________________________________________________________________________________ When it was closing time, Harry got down in the security chair. “Don't see why I'' have to do it,” he muttered. “If Scrappard shows up, I'm dead meat-” “-and if ''I show up,” said a squeaky voice, “then you're dead meat anyways.” “What-” Harry looked through the cameras. “Who-where... the hell?” “The answer to your question fragments is: you're screwed,” said the voice. Harry flipped to the Show Stage camera and saw that Bosco and Betty were gone. “Oh, God,” he muttered. “It was them... it was them...” “It sure was us!” said Bosco. His face suddenly appeared on the screen, his eyes black with silver pupils, and then he opened his mouth and his endoskeleton needles jabbed out from his mouth, stabbing through the camera and leaving the monitor screen with static. Harry cried out in shock. He flipped to a different camera and saw that it worked. He went back to the Show Stage and saw that it was still static. “What did you do to it?” he asked aloud. “Broke it,” said Bosco's voice from above. Harry looked up and saw Bosco staring in through the ceiling vent. “OH MY GOD!!!” Harry grabbed a crowbar from the desk drawer and jammed it in the vent grating, trapping it shut. “Well, that's a good way of telling an individual 'leave me alone',” said Bosco, retreating down the vent. “Wouldn't you say?” “Stop talking!” said Harry. “I'm trying to do my shift!” Then he stopped. “... Did you kill Jerry?” “I dunno,” said Bosco. “I killed someone before he had a chance to introduce himself.” “Was he in the office where I'm sitting in now?” “Yep!” “Then you DID!” Harry yelled. “''Why''?!?” “Well, why does the trashman take out the trash?” came Betty's voice. “Uh...” Harry was too scared to speak. Then, he heard her reply, whispering and close to his ear: “'Cause it's gotta be done.” Before Harry had time to move, two animatronic hands clasped around his head and rotated his head 180 degrees around to face behind him, causing his neck to snap. Betty was smiling back at him sweetly. She giggled. “Gotcha.” And then she laughed and let go of Harry's head, causing his body, a look of fear frozen on his face, to slump down in the chair and then fall to the ground. _____________________________________________________________________________ “This is getting too bizzare,” said Larry. “First Jerry, not Harry.” “Who's next now?” Barry asked. “I've no clue,” said Gary, sighing. “But I'm not taking the next shift.” “I'm starting to think it was Scrappard,” said Barry. “It still doesn't explain the straight punctures through Jerry's head, but Harry's neck being broken... that was definitely Scrappard.” “Well, who takes the next shift?” Larry asked. “... Let's draw straws,” said Gary finally. “All right,” said Barry. He went to the kitchen and got out a plastic drinking straw, then cut it into three pieces, two of identical length and one being shorter. He grapsed them and headed back. “Okay,” he said. “Draw.” “I'll go first,” said Gary. He reached out and pulled out a long straw. “I got a long one!” he said in relief. “Okay, Larry,” said Barry, “it's just between you and me. If you draw the long straw, I've got the short one.” Larry pinched one of the straws, considering pulling it. “No, you don't want that one,” said Barry. “Uh-huh,” said Larry doubtfully. “It's the long straw, isn't it?” He pulled it out. It was the short one. Barry opened his hand, revealing the long straw. “I warned you.” Larry's eyes went wide. “... Damn it.” Gary chuckled quietly. “Sorry, man.” “It's fine,” Larry sighed. “I'll just bring a crowbar or something, in case Scrappard shows up.” “One,” said Barry, “it was not Scrappard. Two, even if it was, I doubt a crowbar would do anything against him.” “Well, it's worth a shot!” said Larry. “Wait,” said Gary. “What if it was Bosco?” “Wow, that is such a stupid idea, I feel stupider hearing it,” said Barry. “Bosco isn't programmed for that, and neither is Betty, if that's what you're thinking of.” “Well, if it was them,” said Larry, “then the crowbar would work-” “-and then you'd get fired for beating up the animatronics,” said Gary. “Is that what you really want?” Larry paused. “... No.” “Exactly,” said Gary. “So, how about all three of us watch the place tonight? Instead of just one. That way, if the murderer of Jerry and Harry come back, then one of us can call for help, and then catch them.” “That's... not a bad idea, actually,” said Barry. “And then we could film the murderer so that if we show it to the police, then they would be able to catch him or her.” “Great!” said Larry. “I'm feeling much better about this now.” “Well, yeah, now that you have us here with you,” said Gary. ___________________________________________________________________________________ “Okay,” said Gary. “Everybody ready?” “I've got the crowbar,” said Larry. “And I've got the camera,” said Barry. “And I've got the element of surprise,” came a third voice. They paused, looking around. “Gary, check the monitor.” Gary checked the monitor and saw that Bosco wasn't on stage, though Betty was. “Yo, guys?” said Gary. “Uh... Bosco's not here.” “It was Bosco?!?” Larry cried. “Now, now,” said Barry, “we don't have any proof of that yet.” There was a shattering sound to their right, and they looked to see the window having perfect holes punched through them. “What the...” Barry walked over to the holes and felt them. Then, Bosco's head suddenly popped up and his endoskeleton needles jammed out, through the holes again, two of them piercing through Barry's hand. “OH MY GOD!!!” he cried. “OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!” “Get back! Get back!” Larry cried. Barry jumped back, Bosco's needles retracting. “How did you do that?!” Gary asked Bosco in fright. “Well,” said Bosco, “first I opened my mouth, and then I forced them out.” “But how do you have them?” Gary asked. “The company installed them in me,” said Bosco, shrugging. “''Why''???” “So that I could have a weapon against intruders.” “Wait...” Gary paused. “Intruders?” “Yeah,” said Bosco. “Just like you three, and the other two guys who were here before.” “Oh, that's it...!” said Gary, realizing. “Don't you get it, guys? Bosco thinks we're intruders!” “But we're not!” said Larry. “That's what you register as to us,” said Betty's voice from the left window. “But... we're... just the security guards,” said Barry, still holding his hand. “You were??” said Bosco incredulously. “Yes,” said Gary. “Jerry and Harry were, too, and you killed them.” “Actually,” said Betty, “I was the one who killed Harry.” “''You'' did!” Larry exclaimed. “Yep!” said Betty cheerfully. “But why do we register as predators?” Gary asked. “I dunno,” said Bosco, shrugging. “You just kinda do.” “Is it the criminal database?” “... Could be.” “But you don't try to kill anyone else. Why security guards, out of all kinds of people?” “Well,” said Bosco, “there was a security guard, dressed in purple, who killed-” “Oh, you have got to be kidding me!” said Gary. “Larry, did you?” Larry hung his head. “... Yeah. I did set his database for the purple man. I didn't think he was gonna be killing security guards in particular, though.” “For the love of Christ...” Barry put a hand on his head. “YOUR OBSESSION WITH FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S GOT JERRY AND HARRY KILLED!!!!!” “No, it didn't,” said Gary, holding up his hands. “That's going a bit over the edge here. Bosco and Betty killed Jerry and Harry.” “No, but overall, it was him!” said Barry. “We were set for the purple man?” said Bosco. “Yeah,” Larry mumbled. “Larry...” Betty walked in and put a hand on his shoulder. “The purple man is fictional. You know he is. So why did you set us for killing him at night?” “I dunno,” said Larry. “I just... I like Five Nights at Freddy's, and I guess... it was starting to influence me. And, I was afraid of the purple man coming. So that's why I set your criminal databases to kill the purple man.” “But Larry,” said Gary, “in FNaF 2, that caused the Toys to kill Jeremy Fitzgerald at night too, remember? Not to mention Fritz Smith.” “Yeah, I know now,” said Larry. “I just wasn't thinking.” “You got that right,” Barry muttered. “So, main point is,” said Gary, “we're not predators.” Bosco blinked hard and looked at Betty. She shrugged. “All right, then,” said Bosco. “Sorry for killing your two friends before. Cool?” “Yeah,” said Gary. “''Now'' we are. Barry, I don't think so, but thankfully, I'm a forgiving person. So, I forgive you.” “Great!” said Bosco, sticking out his hand. “Let's shake on it!” Gary shook Bosco's hand, but Bosco's highly-developed arm joints activated, causing his arm to suddenly vibrate. “GAH!!!” Gary cried, jumping back. “Gotcha!” said Bosco, as Betty laughed. To Be Continued...